Chains of the Heart
by BeyondLawlipop
Summary: Oz is kidnapped by Vincent knowing full well Gil's loyalty would send him running to get him back, but will his plan work or make Gil fall deeper for his beloved master?
1. Chapter 1

"What should I do now?" Zwei asked with an evil smile, "Kidnap Oz Vessalius? Tear apart B-Rabbit? Kill everyone?" She laughed maniacally. Her laughter sent chills into people that were unfortunate enough to become one of her prey, but the blonde man looking out the window felt no fear when he was around the young girl. Vincent Nightray pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of his beloved brother Gilbert. He was always thinking of Gil and it pained him to knowing he was with Oz instead of here with him. _'Why does he want to be with that obnoxious brat instead of me?'_

His eyes widened some while his face lit up as he turned to Zwei, hugging her tightly, "That's it!" he exclaimed "We'll kidnap Oz and make Gil be with me." he turned and walked over to the little cabinet that held various bottles of poison.

"Are those from your friend?" she asked, walking up behind him while he examined the bottle.

"Yes, this one is suppose to paralyze him and make him so sick he'll be wishing for death, but the side effects of it's antidote are unknown since my friend has a very _unique_ sense of humor." a smile stretched across the blondes face as he held it out to the short girl.

"When should I get him?" she smiled at Vincent while he sat down in his chair and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Now that's a hard question..." with everything he did he had to think out carefully as if he was playing a game of chess. Each and every move had to count. Gil's always with Oz so when would he have an opportunity to strike? If he remembered correctly Gil and the rest of them went to the theater to see Rufus Barma the other day. "Oh" his smile returned as he looked over to his patiently waiting servant, "Rufus probably blabbed about the Hatter's past and Gil's bound to get curious so when I say so go and bring Oz back here."

"What about B-Rabbit?" she was hoping that she could fight her.

"You can not fight her right now." He stated, obviously knowing why she asked "Gil won't be there to unseal Alice and Oz can't control her powers either. I'm sure you'd like to fight her at her full strength, right?" Though he was right, Echo still wanted to torment B-Rabbit and Vincent could see it in her twisted smile. "If that's the case, you're going to have to become Echo for a while, but I'll let her know that when it's time for you to come out to let you."

Zwei hated the idea of having Echo out again, but she always did as Vincent said no matter what it the order is. Her eyes began to lose the light in them, becoming dull and almost soulless. The sign that Echo had taken over.

"The festival is tonight so go and find Oz. Once we have him we can start with my true objective. Let Noise out again when it's time to take Oz."

She gave him a quick nod before leaving the room to change out of the thin shirt and underwear her previous persona had been wearing. He got up and walked over to the window to see Gil coming up the front stairs. "Ah, he's here earlier than I excepted." He kept his eyes on his beautiful raven haired brother as he came to the front door of the house.

Vincent opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside, letting the wind get caught up in his long blonde hair while he waited for both his brother and Echo to arrive. If everything works out the way he's planned he will have his little blonde pawn by morning and Gil shortly after. The thought made him smile.

Echo was the first to arrive in her usual blue outfit, "Where will Echo find Oz?" she asked, looking expressionlessly at her master.

"The festival, probably. He seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't miss it."

The white haired girl nodded and took her leave just as Gil appeared at the doorway, she bowed politely to him before moving passed the tall man.

Gil watched as she walked down the hall then turned his attention back to his younger brother, who was still standing out on the balcony. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please. It's quite a surprise to see you come here of your own accord and to see me at that." happiness lining his voice, though he was positive of his brothers true intentions. "You don't know how happy that makes me." he walked over to his elder brother and hugged him tightly, but Gil didn't hug him back. When the blonde finally let go of the unresponsive man he looked into his cold, golden eyes.

"I have some questions and you better not lie to me, Vincent." he clutched his gun tightly.

**[Meanwhile at the festival]**

"Alice, don't run off every time you smell meat!" a young blonde boy shouted as he chased after the girl with long black hair.

"You are my manservant! You don't tell me what to do!" She stuck her tongue out at him then disappeared into the crowd.

"Ugh, she's a bottomless pit!" he groaned. He walked around the bustling street, checking out every meat stand he passed in hopes of finding Alice, but had no such luck_. 'Where could she be?' _he thought when he noticed someone sitting on a rooftop ahead of him.

He somehow felt drawn to the person as he pushed passed the festival goers and climbed up some crates that were staked up on the side of the building. "Man, this is rough..." he whined while he pulled himself onto the roof. He looked around for the person and noticed her cute blue outfit first, "Echo-chan!"

"Just Echo." She corrected.

"What are you doing up here, Echo-chan?"

She stared at him, debating whether or not to correct him again then looked away. "Just Echo."

He ignored her and asked his question again.

"Echo has the day off because of the festival." She started writing something in her little book.

"Then why don't you go down there and experience it for yourself."

"Echo doesn't know what to do at a festival." She looked back to the blonde boy.

"This is your first festival?"

She nodded before her attention was taken by the sound of people playing games in the near by stands.

"Why don't you go with me then?" He suggested with a sweet smile.

"Have you been to a festival?"

He shook his head, "No, I was never allowed out to these type of things so this is my first time too."

"Then what do you know about it." her voice was flat and cold, leaving Oz feeling defeated, but still he laughed and held out his hand to the pale girl.

"Even if I've never been to one, they're suppose to be fun and sitting up here watching isn't nearly as fun." His smiled widely, "So let's go."

She looked at him for a moment, unsure if she should be doing this knowing what was in store for the boy, but in the end she took his outstretched hand.

They climbed down the crates and jumped into the crowd. Oz looked around then pulled Echo towards a costume shop and got one out for her. Even though they didn't talk much, the blonde tried very hard to show her everything at the festival. They stopped in the middle of the street when the fireworks went off, lighting the sky in brilliant colors.

"What is that?" she pointed at the blinding explosions in the sky.

"They're fireworks, aren't they pretty?"

"Pretty." She agreed, though her voice was monotone as usual, Oz couldn't help but feel joy was somewhere in it.

"The festival is supposed to be over when the fireworks end." He explained, turning to Echo. He pulled out a hair piece and put it in her hair. "One of the shop ladies said I should give this to a girl when the festival ends." He smiled warmly.

Echo placed her hand on the hair piece, "Do you know what this means?" she asked, almost blushing.

Oz was a bit surprised at the question and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed, "No, I don't, but I thought it would make you happy." he replied as she turned and began walking away "Eh?! Wait, Echo-chan!" he yelled, chasing after her.

"Just Echo." she stopped while she looked up at the sky, "Thank you for showing Echo the festival and for the hair piece."

_'Echo, I want out now!' _Noise demanded inside Echo's subconscious.

_'But Echo doesn't want you to hurt master Oz.'_

_'Are you going against Vincent's orders?'_

_'No, but...'_

_'No but's, just let me out!' _Noise yelled, becoming impatient with her counterpart. Echo really didn't want harm to come to the blonde, but Vincent's orders were absolute.

"Echo-chan?" Oz called out to her, putting his hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?"

She grabbed his hand so tightly it hurt causing him to yelp in pain.

"Echo-chan that hurts..."

The white haired girl turned her head and he knew the one standing before him wasn't Echo.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zwei."

Oz's eyes widened when he remember that sinister smile from his Coming-of-age ceremony. She laughed crazily and kneed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees while he tried to take in rough breaths. She kicked him in the ribs causing him to spit up blood while she held him up by his hand.

"Scream for me!" she punched him in head, letting him fall to the floor then stomped on him, but the most noise he'd make were groans and rough coughs. He refused to scream, he wouldn't let her have that kind of power over him.

"Why won't you scream?" She stomped on him again, getting more and more angry when he stayed quite. She sat on him and began punching him in the head till blood began to spread through his golden hair. She spat as she got up, watching the weak boy. He was panting heavily as he moved to get up, but he couldn't even muster the strength for even that. She glared at him and pulled him up by his hair while she got out the small bottle from her pocket. Blood seeped out of his hairline and down his face, making Noise smile widely. She popped open the bottle and poured it into his mouth while he attempted to resist and spit it out, but she covered his mouth before he could.

"If you don't drink it then I'll kill everyone here." she threatened with an ecstatic expression. Oz was horrified that she could get so much enjoyment from the idea of mass murder. He closed his eyes tightly as he gulped down the bitter liquid. If it was all he had to do to protect all the lives of the people in town then he'd gladly sacrifice himself. Whatever was in the body spread though him like wildfire causing him to gag while he grabbed his burning throat.

The pale girl laughed wildly as she watched him, throwing him against the near by wall where his head smacked against the stone, "You're going to feel very sick and soon you won't even be able to move, but don't worry even if you wish for death we won't kill you." she laughed while she picked him up and carried him to a empty carriage that was nearby. "You're simply a valuable pawn in a bigger plan."

He tried to will himself to move, but his body refused to listen to him as the heat intensified thoughout his entire body. _'I'm sorry... Gil... Alice...' _He thought while he stared at the ground as blood dripped from his face. He hated how weak he was without the two beside him, but he was also relieved that neither of them were here to see him in such a sorry state. _'I'm sure you'll come after me...' _that worried face filled his thoughts as he was tossed into the back of the carriage. _'Gilbert...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Back at the Nightray House]**

"No, I will never lie to Gil." the blonde man stated matter-of-factly, "What do you wish to know?" the other sighed and looked away.

_'Maybe it wasn't Vincent that Break met in the Abyss and I'm doubting my brother for no reason.' _the raven thought. When he turned his attention back to his brother his face was close to his, watching him with a stern expression,

"Did Mad Hatter say something to you?"

Gil pushed him away balling his fists at his side, "I never know what you're thinking!" he shouted. "You always make me worry." he turned away from Vincent, gritting his teeth.

"Do not worry, Gil. If I were to do something one day, it would be for you." he smiled warmly. Gil's eyes widened as Breaks words flooded into his head, _'Don't try to excuse yourself by saying you're doing it for someone else's sake...'_ the raven grabbed the blonde male by the neck as he pushed him up against the wall, more roughly than he intended.

"I don't care what you do in the future, but if you involve my master for 'my sake' I will never forgive you!" he let go and stormed out of the room, completely tossing his reasons for coming to the house.

Vincent knew that he would hate him, but now it didn't matter. Oz was going to be there soon and Gil would be back, but when it was over he wouldn't be leaving again.

Zwei returned almost an hour later with an unconscious Oz dragging behind her, panting from the vicious fever he was enduring. The older blonde looked up from his chest board and smiled at his trusted servant while he got up to help her put the small boy in the bed, but when he reached them his multicolored eyes widened as they looked over the small battered frame.

"What did you do?" he tried to keep his temper under control as he wiped some of the blood off the boys face.

"I got a little carried away and hurt him too much." her voice was soft, afraid that she had made Vincent mad.

He stared at Oz's body and picked him up, "Go get me something to patch him up with." He ordered coldly, making the usually fearless girl tremble before she left to get some bandages.

_'Gil will surely hate me even more if he sees how hurt the boy is.' _He ran his hand through Oz's hair, feeling how deep the wound was then took him to the bathroom, setting him gently in the bathtub. The fifteen year old was breathing shallowly and making small groans in his sleep as blood continued to stream down his dirty face.

Zwei returned with bandages and medicine for the cuts, "I'm very sorry, Master Vincent." she set everything beside him while he pulled out a letter from his jacket and handed it to her.

"Go take this to the Rainsworth House, put it in Gil's room."

She nodded, slipping the note in her pocket then left the room. The older man began to wash the younger blondes face, noticing all the cuts he had gotten. He sighed and started taking off the boys clothes, "She really went overboard." the more his eyes scanned over his small injured body the more angry he got. _'How could my brother love such a weak boy like you? There's no way you are strong enough to make him happy, not like I am.' _He blinked when he took off his shirt, seeing the needle on the seal was now in the fourth position. "I wonder if Gil knows."

Once he had the small blonde undressed, he turned on the water. When the water was high enough he laid the boy in it, keeping his noise and mouth above the water while the crimson lathering his fine golden hair spread through the once clear water. He picked up the unconscious boy and parted his hair to get a better look at the wound; it was raw, but it appeared be healing slowly and it wasn't as deep as he initially thought. Vincent poured some more water over it to wash it out then pulled him out of the dark pink water.

It didn't sit well with him to be taking such gentle care of the one who kept his beloved brother away from him, but he couldn't have him bloody as well being poisoned. Gil would certainly kill him if that were the case. He sat the young man on the bed once he was dry and patched up while he left to looked through his clothes for something he could throw on the boy, but all his clothes would be to big for someone so small.

For a moment he entertained the thought of using Echos clothes since they would probably fit him best, but he didn't want Gil to think he was some kind of pervert nor did he want to find out his brother was a pervert so he decided on a simple white shirt. It didn't matter if he had pants or underwear since the one that would be returning the boy when Gil agrees to stay with him would be Echo. As he clothed the boy he noticed his face seemed less flushed than it had looked when he first got there, but it seemed he was having a nightmare. Vincent was somehow fascinated with the sleeping boy and began to watch him, thinking that Oz reminded him of himself, but he didn't know why.

"Master Vincent?" Noise called out to him before she entered the room, obviously still fearful that he was mad at her since he was looking at Oz so intently "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and looked over at her, not sure how much time has passed and gestured for her to come to him. She obediently did as he willed and came to stand beside him.

"Did he get it?" he asked as he cover the boy with his blanket.

"I'm sure he has by now, he wasn't there when I was leaving, but I passed the carriage he was riding in on the way back here."

"Good, now if you could please become Echo for me." his voice was smooth, but stern and she could see that he was still mad at her so she changed without complaint.

She fainted this time, but Vincent caught her before she hit the floor, watching as she slowly regained consciousness and looked up at her master.

"Is Oz alright?" she asked, quickly remembering the situation.

"Yes, he's fine, but Gil's not going to be happy with the way Noise handled him. If you had it in you I would have had you drug him instead of Noise." he led her out the door and shut it behind them. "It's better if we meet Gil at the door." They walked together down the long corridor. Assuming Gil went straight to his room and found the note then he should be arriving within the half hour, though the drug he had given Oz is only going to get worse as time passes.

Echo looked down a head of her. Though her face showed no telltale signs that she wanted to say something, Vincent knew something was on her mind.

"What is it Echo?" he slid his hand down the railing of the stairs as they walked down to the lobby.

"Echo doesn't wish to question masters plan." she replied dully, making the long haired blonde smile.

"I see, it's best not to." He waited at the end of the stair case for his furious raven haired brother to barge in, hopefully without guns blazing.

Just as he pictured it Gil pushed his way though the grand doors, his golden eyes burning with anger that only grew when they set on his younger brother. "Didn't I tell you not to involve my master!" his voice echoed loudly through the parlor of the Nightray Mansion, "Where is he, Vincent?!" He demanded.

The younger brother turned around without saying a word and led the way back to his room, "Echo, please leave me and Gil be for now." The white haired girl bowed and took her leave before they reached the top of the stairs.

When they got to his room he stopped at looked back at Gil to apologize for the state Oz was in, but the raven was already pushing passed him. He froze when his eyes set on the form lying motionless in the bed.

"Oz..." he took a slow step forward as his eyes widened, unable to believe how pale and weak he looked. It was like looking at the ghost of the boy who was always so carefree and playing pranks on people. When he reached the bed he noticed the blood stained bandages wrapped around his head and how he panted shallowly almost wheezing. The older man leaned down, pressing his forehead to his masters, _'He's burning up... How could he do this?' _he thought before he stood up again, glaring at Vincent who was looking away from him.

"What did you do to him?" he snapped.

Vincent looked at him for a moment before replying, "I poisoned him, but it's not deadly-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Oz's eyes were open. Gil turned back to his young master, holding his hand to show him he was here with him. His chest tightened as he looked into his once brilliant emerald eyes that were now dull and dazed. Oz made an attempt to speak, but the words wouldn't form.

Oz's body wouldn't let him touch Gil even though he missed him so much after dreaming of him for so long. He dreamt of the times before he was sent to the Abyss, when he would go exploring with Gil and Ada, when he would play pranks on Gil just to see the cute expression he made when he was scared or when he cried. He knew it was wrong of him to do that for such a reason, but he couldn't help himself. He loved all of the raven's expressions and his beautiful black hair and those innocent gold eyes, everything about him made the blonde happy. But the dream quickly turned into a nightmare when Baskerville came to drag him into the Abyss, trapping him in the suffocating darkness till he heard Gil's voice coming from a blinding light that pierced through the Abyss. The next thing he knew the raven was standing next to him.

The worried expression on the older mans face was so surreal and heartbreaking. _'Gil, don't make that face anymore...' _of course the words didn't come out. Suddenly a bolt of pain ran through his body making him scream as he started sweating and panting more.

"Oz!" Gil dropped to his knees, feeling completely useless. "Tell me how to help him, Vincent!" He shouted as he pointed his gun at his younger brother, "I swear I'll shoot you if you don't tell me!"

Vincent was half surprised at his own brother's actions, but he didn't let it show, "You only have to stay here by my side an-" a bullet shot through his hair to the wall behind him.

"The next one won't miss. Now give me the antidote!"

The older blonde knew how important the brat was to his brother, but he never expected his brother would point his gun at him so early in the plan, much less pull the trigger, but Gil's eyes said different. Vincent was hurt by this, but he knew that if he let him go now that he would never see his precious brother again. There was no turning back.

"Just stay with me!"

He was overwhelmingly jealous that Gil loved Oz more than him and he couldn't stand it anymore. The raven was so shocked by his younger brothers outburst that he lowered his gun and stared at him till Oz let out a weaker scream.

"Oz, please hang in there!" He pressed his small hand to his lips before he stood up, watching his master while he tightened his grip on his gun "What do you mean 'stay with you'?" he asked without looking at Vincent.

"I mean I don't want you to leave me anymore." he replied, "Let go of Oz and be with me."

Gil's body began to shake, worring his younger brother till he hear a soft chuckle come from him before he busted out in uncontrollable laughter. The tall blonde was a little put off by his reaction, but remained calm as he waited for him to accept his offer.

"Let him go? You want me to let him go?" He asked still laughing as he looked up.

"Yes, that's corr-"

"Shut up!" the raven glared at him again, "You don't know anything do you? I just got him back!" hot tears stung his eyes as he snapped at his brother, "Don't you dare tell me to do that when I waited ten years to see him again..." the tears ran down his face while he pointed his gun at the shocked man, "I would rather _die_ than let him go again!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why..." Vincent whispered while his body began to tremble with anger, "Why can't you just stay with me! I'm the one whose always loved you and longed for you. Do you think he wants you when he has his precious Black Rabbi-"

Gil cocked his gun without a single emotion other than rage in his golden eyes. The blonde clutched his chest as if the other had already shot him before he lowered his head and began to cry silently.

_'It wasn't suppose to be this way...'_

"If you'd rather die than give that brat up then we can all die together!" He snapped, pulling out his own gun while he dodged the round that Gil let off.

"Vincent, just give me the antidote!" the raven shouted as he swerved around his brothers bullets, ducking behind a chair before threw it at the crazed younger man. Vincent fell back into the door while Gil lounged at him causing the door to explode outwards. He pinned his brother under him while he pressed the barrel of his gun to his forehead, "Give me the antidote now."

"You could have had it a long time ago if you would have just agreed to stay with me!" the blonde shouted, kicking his elder brother off him and fired another round, but he was already out of sight. "Tell me why I'm never as important as that runt Oz!" He gritted his teeth at the words he had spoken as he scanned the room for his brother, "I just want us to be together like we used to be before we got separated and you were taken to _him_." he put so much venom in the one word that it made Gil flinch from his hiding spot while he reloaded his gun. "Gil!"

A sudden gust of wind blew from behind Vincent as Gil pressed his gun between his brothers shoulder blades, "I will shoot you right through the heart if you move a single muscle." There was no remorse or any telltale sigh that he was bluffing. He would do just as he threatened without hesitation and it only intensified the blondes rage, but he didn't move.

"Zwei."

Before Gil could pull the trigger a far to familiar presence took over him, one he hadn't felt since the took Oz back to where he was dragged into the Abyss. His hand began to shake as he wondered if he should go after her or shot his brother.

"I'm pleased to see you remember her." he laughed as he turned around quickly, smacking the butt of his gun against his brothers head. Gil fell to the floor while blood welled from the side of his head, but Vincent knew he didn't hit him hard enough to kill him. There was no way he could kill him unless he was going to die right beside him and he had no intention of dying just yet. "Restrain him while I attend to his little master." he spat at the thought of Oz, the only man who made Gil raise his gun to him. He walked back to his room, watching the whimpering, limp boy on his bed.

"Are you going to kill him?" Zwei asked from the hall.

Vincent smiled sweetly as he shook his head, "I can't do that, Gil would surely kill me if I did." he replied in a sweet tone that deceived every fiber of his being that screamed for him to kill the boy, but he knew what he said was true. Gil may not kill him right away, but it would surely happen and it would be messy. "But I'm not going to let him go right away because right now..." he smiled brightly, "I really need to torture someone." He pulled a small blue bottle from his pocket and popped the cork, pouring the liquid in his own mouth before throwing the empty bottle to the ground. He tipped the blonde boys head back as he pressed his lips to his, letting the liquid flow out of his mouth.

"Killing you would be to merciful. I'm going to take my time with you till you feel the pain you caused me. The pain I felt when Gil pointed his gun at me because of you." As he threatened him the boy became peaceful, sleeping soundly as the antidote took effect. He clenched his teeth while anger swelled up inside him, "Why does he love someone as weak as you?"

"Gil..." The boy moaned in his sleep.

Hearing the boy say his brothers name in such a lewd tone made the rage inside him course so violently that he raised his hand to strike the boy before he heard Noise scream. Gil rushed through the doors and punched his brother in the face, knocking him off his feet as the raven breathed heavily, looking at the blonde man with such anger that his own dissipated into fear.

"How did you get away from Zwei..?" he asked while he watched his brother in disbelief. He was positive he knocked him out and had him trapped with Noise's Chain.

"I heard my master call for me." Gil struck the younger man in the head with his gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert stared vacantly at his brother's body for a moment, but he was too angry with him to think rationally. He had no idea how to deal with what his brother had done nor did he think he could completely get passed it, but he did know he couldn't cut all ties with his little brother. He sighed and walked over to his sleeping master, kicking a small blue bottle on the way. _'Is that the poison bottle..?' _His train of thought was cut short as relief consumed him when he seen Oz no longer looked like he was in pain._ 'Vincent must have gave him the antidote before I stormed in here.'_ suddenly the little bottle made sense and a feeling of dread creeped over him. _'What would I have done if I knocked Vincent out before making him cure Oz..?'_

He cursed himself frantically for being so reckless as Oz began to whimper in a strange way that distracted the raven haired Nightray. He didn't sound like he was in pain, but he couldn't put his finger on what it sounded like either. He pushed his bangs back and placed his forehead gently on the blondes, _'The fever hasn't completely gone down yet.'_

"Ah..." the smaller male moaned while his flushed cheeks darkened, "Gil... Don't stop..."

Gil stiffened at the tone of his masters voice, moving the covers to the side suddenly as he stood up to find he wasn't wearing any underwear. Completely exposing his erection.

"Gah!" he face turned several dark shades of red while he covered his eyes with his hands, though he still peeked one golden hue through his gloved fingers. Oz's eyes slowly opened as they wandered around the room looking for Gil.

"Gil..." his began to tear up when he found him. He sat up, clutching his chest tightly while he tried to catch his breath. "I feel so hot... Am I still sick..?"

The older man's thoughts went into a heated frenzy at the the sight of his master in such a state. He looked almost alluring sitting there panting in the over-sized button up shirt. Despite all the bandages.

The boy got up on his knees, grabbing the man's coat while he looked up at him with the most pleading look he had ever seen, "Gil, help me..."

Those words shattered any rationality and self control he had left. His hand held the back of Oz's head as he kissed him deeply. His soft lips were hot from the fever and extremely arousing. The small male snaked his arms around the raven's neck to hold onto him while the other picked him up, pulling away from the kiss.

"Don't worry, Oz. I'll help you feel better." he reassured him. _'Is that antidote having an aphrodisiac side effect?' _He doubted his brother knew this would happen since Break told him he was testing one of his weird poisons on Sharon and Echo when he kidnapped the young Rainsworth so there was a high chance that this too was an experiment.

It was becoming harder to hold himself back with Oz panting hotly against the nape of his neck, but he knew he had to till they were far away from the Nightray House and away from his brother.

Oz nuzzled into Gils chest, his breathing remained unchanged while he carried him out of the room and down the hall. He was thankful that none of the servants or Elliot were around to stop him from getting his young master out of the house, but he also found it incredibly strange considering all the gunshots and crashing that had went on during the fight. He tried not to dwell to long on the thought and jinx himself into being spotted. He didn't think that he could endure the pain anymore than Oz could where even the motion of going down the stairs was causing them both discomfort.

"Just a little more, Oz."

"Gil..."

How could his master even speak such a lewd tone of voice? It was driving the raven crazy, making him want to claim every part of Oz even more.

Once he was out of the house he hurried into the carriage, only giving himself time to tell the oblivious driver to take them to the Rainsworth House before he climbed into the carriage to be met by Oz's greedy lips.

"Gil..." he moaned in his mouth.

"Tell me what you want, master." he said, needing him to say it. He needed him to fuel the lust burning inside him to let him continue thinking he could have the blonde completely.

"Touch me..." he panted, saliva trailing down from the side of his mouth from the kiss as he looked at the black haired man lustfully. "Please touch me, Gil..."

The older man licked his lips and he smiled, "Gladly." he took the others member into his mouth while he held his hips in place as the carriage began to move. The rocking was disturbing him a bit, but Oz didn't seem to notice. He hands tangled in his black, wavy hair as he moaned loudly. Gil was sure the driver couldn't hear him over loud sound of the carriage racing over the hard road, but he wondered how long that would last.

"Ahn-!" Oz's voice raised as the other sank his head lower to push his member deeper into his mouth while he moved his tongue around it, "It's not enough..." he moaned gripping the other males black hair as he took his mouth off his masters member "Touch me more..."

"You're so impatient." he teased while he bit the end on his index finger, pulling the glove off with his teeth. Oz's eyes watched Gils every move as he longed for those fingers to touch every part of him. The younger male gasped softly as the other rubbed his finger against him, "Mmm... you're already so wet down here..." he slid his finger inside.

The pleasure was intoxicating.

The raven moved his finger in and out of him loving the blondes heated expression while he lost himself in his sexual desires.

"Gil!" he moaned, arching his back when the other hit a certain spot deep inside him. Oz's body trembled as the spot was hit over and over again causing him to tense up with each thrust of his skilled, long finger. He wanted to cum so badly, but he didn't want the delicious torture to end just yet. Even more than that he wanted the raven, "That's enough" he panted "No more fingers..."

The man was taken off guard by the others words since he hadn't even slipped a second finger in yet._ 'He's going to get hurt if I do it now... That antidote is making him too impatient' _His golden eyes lowered as the part of him that wanted to protect Oz fought with the part of him that wanted to take his master right then and there as he was ordered.

He quickly snapped out of his internally conflict when he was pulled by his shirt to find a flushed blonde glaring at him.

"Fuck me, Gil."

Gil blinked while he stared into his serious green eyes that where filled with lust and longing before he smiled, shaking his head in defeat.

"Don't blame me if you cry." He sat up and undid his pants quickly while he smiled at his master when he noticed him gazing at him so intently "Get on your knees and bend over the seat." He instructed half expecting Oz to scold him by whispering some obscure thing to him as he usually did, but to his surprise he actually did as the raven told him. The older male placed his hand on his masters ass while he bent down, licking the blondes entrance, earning him a loud gasp.

"Don't-!" he moaned, biting his lip at the strange feeling, "T-that's dirty..." he whined despite how it felt to him while he dug his fingers into the cushion of the the seats, "Didn't I say I want you _now_..?"

"You're so greedy." Gil laughed as gave up on trying to prepare his master for what was to come and positioned himself, pressing his hard member against the others back side.

"Ah... Put it in..." Oz looked back through his bangs that tried to hide his blushing cheeks. He looked so innocent in that moment that it caused the raven to wonder if it was truly okay for him to take his master like this, but before he had time to think about backing out the blonde placed his own hand on his ass, spreading his cheeks some as he pushed back into him.

"Shit..." he grabbed his masters hips unable to take it anymore and slowly pushed his member inside causing Oz to cry out as it stretched him. Gil didn't want to hurt his precious master, but there was no way he could stop now even if he was told to. It felt too good inside him. He leaned over the blonde while he kissed between his shoulder blades, pushing deeper into his shaking body.

"Gil..." Oz cried, tears brimming in his eyes as his body tensed even more. The pain was far worse than he expected it would be.

The raven flinched and wrapped his hand around the younger males member, "Relax, Oz... It'll hurt more if you keep tensing up..." He moved his hand up the length of his master shaft while he bit his shoulder teasingly, sending a current of delicious pleasure throughout the blondes body.

"It's so big..." Oz moaned appreciatively and his hips back again while he bit his bottom lip roughly, trying to cope with the odd sensation of pain and pleasure. He panted heavily when Gil stopped thrusting into him then noticed the raven's breathing was just as deep.

"I'm going to start moving..." he whispered in his ear then kissed his neck lovingly before he sat up straight, holding the smaller males hips as he began to pull out, wincing some when Oz tightened around him again, "Relax..." he pushed back into him earning a loud moan from the other.

_'When did I start longing for Gil this way? Was it when I found out he was Raven? No, that's not it...'_

"I-I..!" a small thrust cut the blondes words off.

_'He was always there for me even when we were little. He promised to be with me forever even when I didn't believe in it...'_

"Gil, I..." he turned some, reaching his hand back to the raven and smiled sweetly even in the heated moment.

_'He was the one closest to me when I woke up after escaping the Abyss. When I think about all of it there really is no way I just started feeling this way.'_

Gil's watched the blonde while he took his outstretched hand, intertwining their fingers as he moved a little slower.

"I've always loved you, Gil..."

His eyes widened at Oz's words while an overwhelming sense of happiness washed him. His master cried out again as his grip tighten around the ravens hand.

"You got bigger..." he said with a weak laugh.

"You shouldn't say reckless things then..." the raven said sternly, but the smile on his face was the warmest Oz had ever seen. He pulled out and moved the blonde onto the floor, setting him down so he was sitting in front of him.

"What's with you all of a sudd-!"

Gil lounged at the small male while he kissed him deeply. He pulled Oz's legs up as he pushed his member deep inside the blonde.

"Uhn..." Oz blushed darkly as Gils tongue pushed into his mouth.

Gil began to move his hip much faster than he had before, losing himself in the small male while he held onto his leg so he go push even deeper into him, hitting the spot that drove blonde crazy.

"Gil-!" Oz exclaimed, breaking their passionate kiss.

_'I always wanted to hear him say those words... but whenever I'd allow myself to try and imagine it, it always sounded so cheesy like his pick up lines. If I couldn't even imagine it then how could I ever expect to hear it...'_

"Say it again..." the older man said breathlessly.

Oz looked at him confused for a moment then his eyes softened when he realized what he wanted to hear and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I love you, Gil."

The raven smiled and kissed him again, "I love you too, Oz." his voice was warm and sincere. There was no one in the world he held so closely to his heart as he did with his master.

Gil licked under the small males chin and down his neck as his hands ran down his trembling body. "Nnnn..." his body felt so much hotter when the ravens hands caressed him longingly. His body jolted when the other pinched his nipple softly while Gil's mouth teased the other one.

"T-that feels weird..." Oz groaned pleasurably. He older male pulled away as he licked his lips at the amazing expression on his masters face. He thrusted his hips harder, making blonde cling to him while he threw his head back in ecstasy. It felt so good inside him and the sounds he was making were so erotic.

"I'm going to... cum..." He moaned suddenly when Oz's hips began to move with his, grinding up against him.

"Cum with me, Gil..." he panted as he held the ravens face, kissing him passionatly.

Gil picked him up so he was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him tightly as he cried out when Gil quickened his pace, his member throbbing hard inside of him.

"Gil-!" he stiffened when a strange warmth filled him while they came.

His body twitched some as he slowly came down from the high of his climax while the raven held him tightly in his arms, thinking about how Vincent had tried to take him away. Even though he resented his brothers actions he couldn't help but think that if he hadn't kidnapped Oz that he probably wouldn't be embracing him like this.

_'What a selfish man I am.' _he thought feeling shamed of himself for putting his desires before his masters well-being.

His selfloathing ended when his master pulled away and smiled so warmly that Gil could have lost himself in that smile alone. His sweet expression slowly began to brighten with blush while Gil looked into those beautiful emerald hues, losing awareness of everything else. Oz's words didn't reach him immediately, he only saw that his lips moving before that beautiful, amused smile set on his face again.

_"I'm just as selfish."_


End file.
